Many applications may involve the analysis of collisions between a rigid object and different materials. In sword-based competitions, for example, the ability to automatically detect collisions between a handheld sword and another object may be valuable. Conventional solutions, however, may rely on the other object (e.g., an opponent) being covered with specific materials or clothing that closes an electric circuit when contacted by the end of the sword. Such an approach may be costly and inconvenient to the participants.